


hopefully it's other way around

by goldenhours (nightlaced)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, modified canon, slight AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/goldenhours
Summary: Thomas, Teresa, dan butir harapan yang tersisa dalam diri mereka.





	hopefully it's other way around

**Author's Note:**

> The Maze Runner Series © James Dashner. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Thomas melirik Teresa dari ujung matanya.

Perempuan itu tengah memainkan sebuah beri merah yang sejak tadi belum dia makan sama sekali. Menggunkan tangannya, Teresa melempar kecil buah beri tersebut secara bolak-balik; satu detik di tangan kanan, satu detik lagi di tangan kirinya, dan begitu seterusnya. Thomas yang pada awalnya tidak berintensi untuk membuka suatu pembicaraan hanya diam dan kemudian memperhatikan Teresa, menilik tiap gerak-gerik yang dia lakukan.

Meski kedua duduk bersebelahan, Thomas dapat melihat Teresa dengan jelas. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan menyiangi rumput liar yang tumbuh di petak-petak tomat dan selada, masih terlihat beberapa titik peluh pada pelipis gadis itu beserta pipi yang kotor akibat Teresa yang tadinya menyeka wajah menggunakan tangan yang kotor dengan tanah. Thomas merasa beruntung karena mereka tidak harus bekerja di Rumah Darah hari ini, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan apapun yang menyangkut akan darah dan daging ketika mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini selalu dihiasi dengan hal seperti itu.

“Tom?”

Thomas mengerjapkan matanya, tidak sadar jika dia sedari tadi terus menerus menatap Teresa yang membalas dengan tatapan heran. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia seringkali melamun seperti ini jika Teresa ada dalam presensinya (—meski Thomas memang dari awalnya sering terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri sejak datang ke Glade), namun hal ini berbeda. Tatapan mereka beradu dan Thomas merasa sekali lagi dirinya ditarik oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya sering kehilangan fokus.

Ketika melihat sepasang manik Teresa, Thomas merasa dia tengah berada di pinggir kolam biru yang jernih, begitu indah dan terlihat menyejukkan sehingga dia ingin membiarkan dirinya terbenam di sana. Meski begitu, masih ada sesuatu yang membuat Thomas tertahan. Walau terlihat jernih, Thomas masih belum tahu seberapa dalam mata yang mirip lautan itu serta apa yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Dia sadar jika dia hanya tahu apa yang ada di permukaan saja.

Dengan segala kegilaan yang tengah terjadi padanya—pada mereka—saat ini, keraguan Thomas entah pada apa tetap berlanjut; walau ada koneksi yang terjalin antara keduanya yang berasal dari hubungan mereka sebelum penghapusan memori oleh Kreator, dia masih tidak yakin dengan apa atau pada siapa harus percaya pada saat ini. Terlebih lagi pada Teresa. Ia ingin percaya, dengan segala sesuatu yang tidak atau ditutupinya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Thomas terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng, sejurus kemudian ia mencoba untuk menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman; berusaha untuk menguatkan diri sendiri.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Mungkin, ini memang salah satu akibat penghapusan memori oleh pada bedebah yang mengirim mereka ke sini. Thomas mencuri satu pandangan lagi ke Teresa. Dia ingin mempercayai satu hal.

Teresa adalah baik.

**Author's Note:**

> sporadic updates.


End file.
